The Sister of the South
The Sister of the South is the fourth and final book in the third Deltora Quest series. It is written by the series' creator Emily Rodda and its cover is illustrated by Marc McBride. Illustrations inside, such as anagrams, have been done by Rodda's daughter Kate Rowe. History Plot The story opens with Veritas, Forta (the infant Diamond dragon), Red Han (the light keeper of the Bone Point Lighthouse), Lief, Barda and Jasmine standing over the grave of Doran the Dragonlover, who was known as Dragonfriend to the land's dragons. As Lief places Doran's soul stone, Lief's mind is filled with an odd sentence: Veritas hopian forta fortuna fidelis honora joyeu. After talking with Veritas, they travelled to the city of Tora where they rested for the night. After seeing Josef through the water of the Dreaming Spring, Lief, Barda and Jasmine travelled to Del. Upon their arrival, they discovered a yellow note that greatly insults Tora. They soon learn of the so-called "Toran Plague," said to having killed many of the city's residents. While Barda and Jasmine wait outside the castle, Lief visits Josef who says that Lief was the Sorcerer. Shortly afterwards, Barda and Jasmine fight a Phantom summoned by the Guardian of the last Sister. As Lief fends it off, the Topaz dragon appears and attemps to destroy it. However, the castle guards and Gla-Thon also attempt to kill the dragon. In all the commotion, the Phantom escapes. The next morning, Lief learns a gret discovery from Sharn: The Toran Plague was just poison. As Lief heals the injured Lindal, Barda storms into the room and informs Lief that Josef is dead. Lief then informs Gla-thon that he will need all of the Dread Gnomes' emeralds and amethysts to combat the illness. Later, Lief announces that all the food must be tested before being eaten. After meeting Ranesh and Josef's body, Manus enters the libary and says that the platform on which Josef is layed is abonible. Lief realizes that this is where the Sister of the is hidden. Along with Barda and Jasmine, Lief manages to destroy the platform, revealing the Sister's warning stone: Lose and win? Win and lose? Royal coward you must choose. Bow your head and turn away. Or you and yours will curse this day. Furious, Lief went into the pit and found the Sister, which he finds looks exactly like a grey gem. The Topaz dragon is trying to dig its way into the pit when it is attacked by the palace guards. Barda comes in the nick of time and orders the guards to stop attacking the dragon. The Phantom then appears and fights the topaz dragon. Shortly after, Steven and Nevets fight the Phantom, killing it. The Topaz dragon destroys the final Sister, everyone cheering. but the pit has made the foundation unsteady and while everyone evacuated the Palace, Barda and Lief touch the Opal, Barda has his vision mostly repaied and Leif sees a grey barren land with skeleton trees, a grey sluggish river, the seven Ak-Baba and an enormous amount of hatred. After returning to the palace, Lief enters Paff's room and discovers that she is the Sister of South's true guardian. Paff commits suicide by clutching the Belt of Deltora, burning herself. After a small feast, Lief and Ranesh discover that a force worse than hunger would be unleashed. Lief takes out the map of Deltora containing the locations of the Four Sisters and, using Doom's knife, connects The West Sister to the East Sister and the North to the South, creating two lines that intersect at Hira, know to them as the city of rats. Lief and his companions quickly travel on the topaz dragon to Hira where they see a massive yellow bubble that explodes into a grey liquid that began turning part of Deltora into a grey wasteland. Lief then realized that the Shadow Lord had them in a checkmate: if they did not destroy the Sisters, the land would die slow and painfully. If they destroyed the Sisters, the land would die quickly and silently. He then realizes that the sentence he had heard at Doran's grave were the names of the dragons of Deltora. Lief then says the names, calling all the dragons, killing 4 of the 7 Ak-Baba and stopping the grey liquid with a ring of fire, saving Deltora once and for all from the terror of the Shadow Lord. That night soon became known as the "Dragon Night," and it became custom that it was celebrated each year, the same day as the event took place. In the following spring, Lief and Jasmine marry and eventually have three children: Anna, Jarred and Endon (named after his father and his friends) while Marilen and Ranesh get married and have a child named Josef. Barda and Lindal marry, too, and have six children that were said to be "as alike as peas in a pod". Deltora eventually remains peaceful, though the Shadow Lord still lives, and likely continues to plot. Characters * Lief * Barda * Jasmine * Josef * Ranesh * Paff (Guardian of the Sister of the South) * Doom/Jared * Sharn * Manus * Zeean * The dragons of Deltora * Sister of the South * Phantom * The Shadow Lord (only mentioned) Category:Books